Rook (Transformers)
Rook is the name of several fictional characters in the various Transformers universes. Transformers: Generation 2 Marvel Comics Rook was second in command of the second-generation transformers under the command of Jhiaxus. He was introduced as being a simple soldier under Jhiaxus' command, but as the series progressed and Jhiaxus' mindstate became unstable, Rook's character took on more of a role. However, due to the short length of the Generation 2 comic series, his character never matured. Transformers: Universe Rook is the name of an Autobot reporter. He is renoun for his neutrality in reporting and has covered the Great Wars between the Autobots and Decepticons. 3H Enterprises Transformers: Universe - Wreckers #4 Unreleased issue. Main story would have merged the story with the other Universe comic. Artwork released on the internet contained appearances of the Dinobots, Devcon, Rook, Snarl, Skydive, Longhorn, Che and the Monsterbots. Story involved the invasion of Cybertron by the Quintessons. The first four pages of this issue were eventually finished and published in issue 16 of the Transformers Collector Club magazine. Transformers: Universe #1 contained a story called "Abduction". Some time after the end of Beast Machines on the reformatted technorganic Cybertron Beast Machines Cheetor, Rattrap, Silverbolt and Blackarachnia were interviewed by the Autobot reporter Universe Rook. They then welcomed the Autobots Roulette, Shadow Striker as well as Generation 1 Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Trailbreaker back to Cybertron. Rook is glad to have other Autobots back on Cybertron. Fun Publications In Around Cybertron by Fun Publications Rook reported on a group of Decepticons who supposedly attacked an energon refinery in Axiom Nexus, but then discovered it was a waste depot. In Around Cybertron Part 2 Rook reported on the rivalry between Transtech Bulletbike and Ego after the events of I, Lowtech. Rook reported on the appointment of Optimus Prime as Autobot commander. Toys *''Universe'' Mini-Vehicle Rook (2002) :Rook is a redeco of the Windcharger keychain. He was only available at Botcon Europe 2002.Rook (2002) - Autobot Journalist - www.tfu.info Transformers: Armada In the Armada series, Rook is a female Mini-Con partner of Sideways, along with Crosswise. Both Rook and Crosswise became a head for Sideways. Dreamwave Productions Rook appeared in Transformers: Armada #11. Toys *''Armada'' Deluxe Sideways with Crosswise and Rook (2003) :On most toys and in the series when Rook was the head, Sideways was an Autobot and when Crosswise was merged with Sideways he was a Decepticon but, on earlier toys it was Rook that made Sideways a Decepticon and Crosswise that made him an Autobot. This was due to an error in the animation, Hasbro quickly changed it to make it more show accurate. Rook was also able to combine with Crosswise to form Mirror who was able to ride Sideways in vehicle mode. Rook was redecoed into Energon Nightscream. Transformers: Timelines This version of Rook is an evil mirror-universe counterpart to the Universe character. Unlike the Unlike character, who is unbiased, this Rook is a slanted reporter who isn't above stretching the truth and blaming the Decepticons for everything. His reporter in the field is Punch. Fun Publications This version of Rook first appeared in Around Cybertron Part 3 by Fun Publications, where he reported on a mysterious burst of energy, which he blamed on the Decepticons. In Around Cybertron Part 4 Rook had his field reporter Punch make up a story on a group of Autobots meeting with the Decepticons. In Around Cybertron Part 5 Rook reported on the execution of the Decepticon comedy duo Darkwing and Dreadwind.http://rid-nightviper.deviantart.com/art/Around-Cybertron-5-133086254 In Around Cybertron Part 6 Rook covered the death of Megatron on the news, commenting on how Optimus Prime would react.http://rid-nightviper.deviantart.com/art/Around-Cybertron-6-138747992 In Around Cybertron Part 7 Rook returned to his desk, which had been briefly taken over by Andromeda. He barely noticed Mirage, who had been being interviewed at the time.http://rid-nightviper.deviantart.com/art/Around-Cybertron-Part-7-146562607 In Around Cybertron Part 8 Punch left the Rook to work for the Decepticons.http://rid-nightviper.deviantart.com/art/Around-Cybertron-Part-8-151815490 Toys Although no toy was made for this version of Rook, his appearance is based on a custom toy made by the comic strip's author using a combination of the black Windcharger keychain and the Botcon exclusive Rook figure. References Category:Autobots Category:Fictional reporters Category:Mini-Cons Category:Transformers Mini Vehicles